bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Chōjirō Tadaoki Sasakibe
Name Anyone who is greatly interest in Japanese history, the Sengoku Era in particular, may know where I am going with this. I am refering to Kojiro Sasaki http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kojiro_Sasaki. Chojiro Sasakibe and Kojiro Sasaki have similar sounding names Kojiro Sasaki in known for being the rival of the famous swordsman Musashi Miyamoto and being defeated by him at Ganryu Island. Chojiro's zanpakuto, Gonryomaru, also sounds similar to Ganryu (Ganryu/Gonryo) which was Kojiro's fighting name. :This would not be allowed on the articles as it is speculation. We cannot prove that Sasakibe is based on/inspired by this guy unless there is an official source saying that he is. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 12:37, December 27, 2009 (UTC) I understand. I didn't mean to say he was based off of Kojiro Sasaki. I just found it interesting how their names sound similar. Sorry if i gave you the wrong idea. --SouthandNorthKorea 17:25, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Is Lightning Manipulation Chojiro Sasakibe's Shikai special ability? According to the filler arc Zanpakuto Unknown Tales, Sasakibe's Zanpakuto Gonryomaru can manipulate Lightning. Based on that fact, can somebody say that the special ability of the Shikai form of Sasakibe's Zanpakuto is also Lighning Manipulation? the reason I'm telling this is because I love lightning and rapiers. If a combination like this exists it would make me very happy(and of course Sasakibe will be my favorite character). Can somebody confirm this or at least give me a hint about Sasakibe's Zanpakuto special ability?( I know that until now he hasn't used his shikai's special ability). Well thats just it, the filler arc is the only thing that showed this ability, it was never hinted at or confirmed in the manga at all. As per the policies the issue has become somewhat caught as there is no precedent to take something from the anime and place it as it could contrast with the manga material if the material is ever released. The manga as the creation of the Tite Kubo has to come first before any other material. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 14:19, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Isn't worth mentioning though? Just mention that it comes from the anime and isn't considered canonical (currently). --Stevedroid (talk) 04:44, December 27, 2010 (UTC) No. In the same filler, Tenken, Komamura's zanpakuto spirit, had Fire abilities, which contradicts what we know about Komamura's abilities, so that shows that the anime gave some spirits abilities regardless of the nature of their true power. So far there has been no indication that Sasakibe can use that sort of ability, and even during that arc, he wasn't seen performing any lightning based attack, so there is no base to mention it in the article. [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 05:22, December 27, 2010 (UTC) English VA Correction He's voiced by Dan Woren in season 6 and the rest of the episodes. It has been confirmed at AnimeNewsNetwork. A-Stone (talk) 15:22, May 11, 2011 (UTC)A-Stone Age "Chōjirō is a man who appears to be in his late 40's" Is describing him as a 40-year-old man necessary? I don't think it's right, seeing as he is over 100 years old and Shinigami aren't human or something. And he's dead isn't he? He was all x.x and bleeding through his gut. or something. and Nh18az9 (talk) 04:21, March 16, 2012 (UTC) :Removed, speculative at its best.-- Appearance In Chojiro's Appearance section, it states that he has pupil=less eyes, but he is clearly shown with pupils in the image right next to this. :His eyes have no pupils in the manga (for recent example check the last couple of manga chapters) but the anime gave him pupils. This is noted in the trivia section. Also, please remember to sign your posts so that it is clear who is posting. This can be done by typing four tildes (~~~~) at the end of your post or by clicking the signature button at the top of the edit window. 12:14, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Change his Bankai information to "Not Achieved"? As he is now dead, surely that denotes that he never attained bankai, unless Kubo reveals he was a bankai user, or he comes back, can't it be confirmed that he won't achieve bankai? Oliverfalcon (talk) 20:44, March 21, 2012 (UTC)Oliverfalcon I think it should be changed to "Not Revealed" or something like that. There is no proof that he did not achieve bankai. Also, when he was talking to Yamamoto in his last moments, he mentioned that the Vandenreich could do something to bankai. The only reason he could have known this is that either one of the attackers told him, or he attempted to use bankai and the opponent used that bankai affecting technique on him. --Kamikaze839 (talk) 18:37, March 25, 2012 (UTC) :Kubo stated a while ago Chojiro did not have Bankai and did not meet the criteria to be a captain. Nothing has changed since then. He will be listed as having not achieved bankai until such a time that there is something to contradict this.-- Thanks for clearing that up Kamikaze839 (talk) 18:42, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Actually all I recall Kubo saying was that he would never be captain as long as Yamamoto was around and that even if that was the case he really wasnt captain material. I dont recall him ever being specific of whether or not he had a bankai or for anyone under a captain actually. It would be logical to assume that 110 + years in his position its very possible that he may have achieved bankai. Also a good point is brought up, unless the Vandenreich are extremely incompetent and give away such information how would it be possible for him to have known that, unless he himself had one. In truth We dont know so keeping it as not yet achieved is fine. Its kind of an unimportant discussion unless new information becomes available. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 19:48, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Chojiro's complete name In chapter 486, page 6, Byakuya name the recently deceaded Lieutenant Chojiro Tadaoki Sasakibe. Should we change the name of Chojiro's page. User: Murcielago 83 18:54, March 28, 2012 (UTC) :No, we do first name last name naming order. His middle name is listed first thing on his page.-- ::That controdicts Yamamoto's name then. Please tell me why we list Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto full name in the address bar? Unless you mean we can also rename this page Chojiro's full name; middle included. --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 18:20, March 28, 2012 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi :Well first off Yamamoto's name exists as exactly that in every manga, anime, video game, movie and databook he is mentioned in. Secondly Genryusai isn't even in his name its a honorific title. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 18:54, March 28, 2012 (UTC)